Night of the Hunter
by Wolf Mandrake
Summary: Ethan notices the Whitechapel supernatural population has gone down. His investigation not only puts him against his most dangerous foe yet, but will change everything he thought he knew about himself. Rated M for strong language (eventually) and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of it's characters.

The man fiddled with the cigarette in his mouth as he looked up at the full moon. He checked his watch as he took the cigarette out and blew some smoke out. Past midnight. Anytime now. He was out on the edge of Whitechapel, leaning against the hood of his truck. His impatience was growing but he had to stick to the plan.

Eventually he heard the howl and the screams out in the distance. He took one last puff from the cigarette and then put it out in his palm, dropping it on the ground.

"Finally," he exclaimed.

He whistled a little as he got ready. Suddenly the werewolf leapt from the trees, roaring and aiming right at the man. The man smiled before taking out the gun in the holster on his hip and dropping the werewolf with one shot. The man twirled the gun in his hand before slowly walking towards the now dead body of the werewolf, slowly changing back into it's human form.

A couple came bursting out of the same woods, the man holding his bleeding arm and the woman waving at the man.

"He's been hurt. We need help."

The man didn't even look up as he dropped both of them with a shot each. He lit another cigarette and shook his head in disappointment.

"You disappoint me so far Canada."

He returned to his truck, driving off and heading out into the night. He knew the serious waiting part of his mission was beginning. He just had one more thing to do.

He'd been in Whitechapel for only a week and he was pretty sure it was now paranormal free for the most part, save for any ghosts which of course he couldn't track, magicians, he had no beef with their kind, vampires, which would violate too many treaties to count, and most importantly to him, anyone with psychic abilities of some kind. But everything else had been dealt with. Now he had to wait.

He drove to a higher elevation so he could look down at the whole tow. Then he listened. He listened for full half hour, not moving, barely breathing. Nothing., Whitechapel was at peace for the night. The man lit another cigarette and blew out some smoke, slowly.

He knew Whitechapel was a hot bed of paranormal activity. He also knew someone kept stopping bad things here. At an alarming rate. So they were tracking these things and stopping them. As far as the man was concerned, it could mean only one thing. Failure the last go around. Well not this time. This time, he was out for blood. He took another puff from his cigarette and blew smoke out at the town.

"Whoever you are, I hope you're ready. Because a war is coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of it's characters. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Took me awhile to figure out how to move the plot along early on. All is well now. Chapters will get longer as things build up. Bear with me just this one more chapter for some OC business. Next couple of chapters will be Ethan and his friends. I promise. I'm sure some of you will be able to start putting the pieces together. I hope you still have fun as things become more clear in later chapters. Please consider leaving a review. Thank you.

Horace Greer adjusted his bowtie in the mirror by the front door. He could hear the school bus pulling down the street. Greer lived for these field trip days. His captive audience had to listen to him and maybe would learn some things about folklore. Greer's other guest this morning cleared her throat and he turned around with a sigh.

"Brenda, I will talk to you about this later," exclaimed Greer. "Right now I am to give a tour."

Greer held out his arms theatrically and did a little dance. Brenda Erskine was unimpressed and shook her head.

"You be at my bar by nine tonight, damnit. Something bad is going on," warned Brenda.

"Things have been quiet for Pete's sake, Brenda," snapped Greer.

"Too quiet, Horace. Damnit, we had a werewolf sighting. From one of my reliable sources. Then all of a sudden, nothing. Just a few reported missing persons on the police scanner. Shit, Horace. Why do I even keep an eye on things if people are just going to give me shit about it?" asked Brenda. "Your audience has arrived."

The school bus had pulled up. Greer took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's showtime," he exclaimed. "I will see you tonight."

Greer left to go outside and welcome the students and Brenda groaned before leaving through the back.

…

Ethan Morgan did not find this man particularly interesting. He was too fake and was trying too hard to be dramatic. Mr. G had been selling them on this brilliant collector of mystical items from folklore but so far Horace Greer was just a strange little man who ran a pretty cool museum. They not entered the Inuit exhibit and Greer made them all stand before a case. There was nothing too excited in the case. An old medallion that looked like it had been dragged behind a truck.

"Looks can be deceiving, my young friends. According to Inuit legend, this medallion was a shield against the world of magic, basically an insurance policy against anyone who would practice the dark arts. One would wear it and anyone with magical abilities in the general area, would suddenly lose the ability to use their powers. An amazingly powerful item," explained Greer.

Ethan fought back a yawn and leaned towards his friend Benny, who looked equally as bored.

"Do you believe that piece of junk could strip you of your powers?" asked Ethan, speaking in a whisper.

Benny turned and smirked at Ethan.

"Not a chance," he replied.

He snapped his finger just to create a spark of magic but nothing happened. He tried several times and just made people look at him funny. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Huh, it does actually work," he exclaimed.

…

Later he and Benny were wandering back through the exhibits together. Mr. G was giving them an hour to find a display to take notes on and write a one page report on that item. It was due tomorrow before class. Ethan decided to return to the medallion since it seemed to be legit. He took some notes off the plaque giving a brief but pretty generic history of the medallion It was called the Lock Medallion because of who found it, a man named Peter Lock back in 1886. He discovered it wrapped around the neck of a skeleton in an abandoned fishing village in northern Canada. Creepy.

"It's intriguing isn't it?" asked a voice from behind Ethan.

Ethan turned around to find Horace Greer smiling at him with his hands behind his back.

"Um, yes, it is," replied Ethan.

"Most of your fellow class mates are going for the very gory stuff. Or for the vampires of course. Always the vampires. The guys think they're cool and the girls think they're romantic. But you, young man, go towards what appears to be just an ordinary piece of metal," exclaimed Greer.

"I like to be different I guess," explained Ethan.

Greer smiled and leaned closer to Ethan.

"I have been waiting to meet you for such a long time. I was hoping one day a field turn would bring you in here," began Greer.

"Excuse me?" asked Ethan. "Do I know you?"

"Let me show you something," replied Greer.

He led Ethan over to another exhibit, a pretty boring looking bathroom mirror. Greer motioned towards it.

"A mirror?" Asked Ethan.

"Yes. Now please direct your attention to the plaque with the picture of the mirror," replied Greer, motioning towards the plaque with his hand.

Ethan did so and saw that in the picture the mirror was fogged up. Not reflective at all.

"When a seer is in the presence of the mirror, it shall allow all to see. I've never seen the mirror so clear. Well, at least, not for a very long time," explained Greer. "Not since she was last."

Greer trailed off and put a hand on his chin in thought. No one was paying attention and Ethan turned to face Greer.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am a man who keeps a tab on the supernatural, on the explained, on the odd. I knew it was you when you walked off the bus. I've said too much already. Please enjoy the rest of your stay here."

"Wait, no. Who cleared the mirror before me?" asked Ethan.

Greer shook his head and walked away with a smile. Ethan turned around and wrote down everything he could about the mirror.

…..

The storm was massive and thunder loudly boomed and rain assaulted the ground from above. Greer was finishing up his daily logs before heading over to Brenda's.

"Hello, Horace."

The voice came from near the entrance. Greer turned around to find a man standing in the shadows. He was keeping his face hidden.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed. Come back tomorrow please," explained Greer in the friendliest voice he could.

The man smiled as he walked out of the shadows. Greer tensed up. This man had a darkness about him. A roughness to his face and something evil behind his eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Greer.

"An admirer of your work. Horace Greer, the man who saved Toronto from one of the most powerful vampires in north American history. The man who hunted down two wendigos in the unforgiving tundra. The man who knew no fear. So why do I see fear in your eyes now, Horace?"

The man walked forward and backed Horace Greer against the front desk. Greer was starting to sweat. In his younger days he could have taken this man but now he was getting old, balding, and he took medication for swelling in his joints.

"Take whatever it is you want and leave," snapped Greer.

"I will. But I need to ask you something first, Horace. I know the mirror wasn't foggy today. We both know why that is. Who was it?" asked the man. "Don't you protect a fucking seer, Horace."

Greer narrowed his eyes.

"You. I know who you are. Come to finish the job?" asked Greer. "You can't have him."

Greer could have kicked himself. The man hadn't known the gender.

"Congratulations. It was a boy," replied the man.

In a swift motion the knife was in Horace Greer's chest. He slumped to the ground, gasping for air and getting ready to face his final adversary, Death. The man removed his knife and the blood came quickly. Greer slumped to the ground, knowing he didn't have long. The man was walking towards the exhibits.

"You will never get away with this, hunter."

The man laughed as he retrieved what he had come for.

"It's a funny thing actually, Horace. Even with his abilities getting stronger now by the moment, he won't see me coming."

The man left the museum, escaping into the raging storm as Horace Greer bled to death, giving a final thought to the young seer who had death on his heels now.

Every story needs a good villain. I hope I have one here. Please review. It'll motivate me to write quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Exposition bomb alert. A little wordy this chapter but I gave you a nice cliffhanger to make up for it. Please please review. Especially as the story develops. Thank you.

Ethan was rereading his paper due to Mr. G when Benny walked up next to him suddenly.

"Dude, did you hear?" Asked Benny.

"No. But I imagine you are going to tell me," replied Ethan.

"The guy from the museum we went to yesterday was murdered last night," exclaimed Benny.

Ethan stopped walking and turned towards Benny.

"What? Where'd you hear this?" Asked Ethan.

"It's all over the news and some kids here were talking about it. Apparently Mr. G is pretty upset," replied Benny.

"Jeez. Do they know what happened?" Asked Ethan.

"I don't think so. From what I hear it was a robbery maybe," replied Benny. "Hey maybe one of his weird objects summoned something bad."

Ethan shrugged.

"It's possible I guess," he said. "But he seemed to know what he was doing. I doubt he'd let some evil spirit or something get summoned."

"He seemed like a weird old guy to me," offered Benny.

"He wasn't. He, he knew I was a seer. He seemed to know everything about me. There was something he wasn't telling me," explained Ethan, pulling Benny away from everyone else in the halls and whispering.

"When did you plan on telling me this?" Asked Benny.

"I was getting around to it. I didn't sleep much last night. I was processing a lot of things," replied Ethan. "Researching about this mirror he had there."

Ethan told Benny about his experience with the mirror.

"There's a wide variety of them. It's a way to expose seers. Further defense against the supernatural," explained Ethan.

"You said this guy said the mirror hasn't been this clear since she and then he stopped. Who is she?" asked Benny.

"I have no idea. I guess another seer. Look, come to my house after school. I need to show you something I found in my research," replied Ethan.

…..

Ethan and Benny were sitting in front of Ethan's computer after school. Ethan had closed his door so his parents or Jane didn't wander in. Right now he was on an extensive online encyclopedia of everything that was odd or paranormal. He was on the page for seers. He pointed out one section to Benny.

"Seers can usually be found teamed up with a group of people known as hunters," read Ethan.

"Hunters? Never heard of them," replied Benny.

"These guys are intense. They are humans usually who hunt down and destroy paranormal creatures. Earliest evidence of them date back to ancient Egypt where they were at the beck and call of the Pharaohs, defending Egypt from anything supernatural. They've been recorded in every civilization," began Ethan.

"What's their connections to seers?" asked Benny.

"Seers help them track down creatures the human hunters can't. Ghosts for instance. I imagine Mr. Greer was maybe a former hunter. Perhaps he had a seer, the she he referred to, working with him," explained Ethan.

"Ok. So, these hunters, they're good guys?" asked Benny.

"Actually not really. Later on in my research I went to his page that listed evil creatures and beings by levels of dangerousness. Second to last category. Extremely dangerous. It lists Pagan Gods, nymphs, demigods, fallen angels, demons, things like that. The most dangerous category. This one. Absolutely the most dangerous. No one survives an encounter with them. One item in it," exclaimed Ethan.

Benny sighed

"Hunters. More dangerous then a pagan god?" asked Benny. "Whatever that is."

"A good hunter, one with experience, knowns how to destroy any supernatural creature. Everything has a weakness. Even the pagan gods, which apparently lost their control over the world because of hunters. Have you noticed things have been quiet lately? Nothing bad out there?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. I have been loving it," replied Benny.

"I think there's a hunter in Whitechapel. Going through everything that is even slightly supernatural," explained Ethan.

"So why haven't they gone after Sarah, Erica, or Rory?"

"Hunters and vampires apparently have a pretty strict series of treaties going right now. Kind of a cease fire. If vampires step out of line though, hunters are right there."

"Perhaps we need to talk to my grandma."

…..

"Absolutely not."

Ethan had never seen Benny's grandma so worried and upset. They had casually mentioned to her that they thought a hunter was in Whitechapel and she got super serious.

"What do you know about them?" asked Ethan.

Benny's grandma turned towards Ethan. Her face was one of worry and apprehension.

"They're at a different level then anything else you have ever faced. Sarah and Erica wouldn't be able to handle one. Hunters are survivors. They are prepared and they are ruthless. If there is one in Whitechapel, you keep your head down until they pass through. No good will come of facing one."

"Have you ever met one, grandma?" asked Benny.

"A few times. Hunters generally leave our kind alone. They will notice though if a magician starts abusing their powers. It's why I train you to be so careful. Don't just use a spell for the fun of it. Boys, I have never been more serious before in my life. Do not go after a hunter. They will destroy you."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" asked Benny.

HIs grandma suddenly had a finger pointed right at his face. Her hands were shaking she was so worried.

"I've seen a hunter stop a possession by killing the child outright. Kill the child, you kill the demon. A hunter would not hesitate to finish you two off," snapped Evelyn.

"What about their relationship with seers? That must offer me some protection," exclaimed Ethan.

Evelyn shook her head.

"The only one you'd be safe is if you worked with another hunter. Sometimes even then," replied Evelyn, looking sad all of sudden.

"Horace Greer. Did you know him?" asked Ethan.

Evelyn sighed.

"I did. He was one of the good ones. He did the job to keep people safe. But you see what it got him. They lead violent lives and meet violent ends," replied Evelyn. "So you guys mind your own business until this one has finished their business in Whitechapel. Do I make myself clear?"

Ethan and Benny nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

….

Roy Gamble was pacing back and forth, nervously fiddling with his belt. Brenda stopped wiping down the bar and threw her rag at Roy.

"Stop pacing like that, god damnit. You're making me nervous," snapped Brenda.

"Who the hell killed him, Brenda?" asked Roy.

"He was old, Roy. And stubborn. Anyone ten years younger could have," replied Brenda. "Maybe it's time you came home."

Roy shook his head.

"I'll hunt until I die," he exclaimed.

"Which could be sooner rather then later," warned Brenda.

The door to the bar opened and Brenda raised an eyebrow at who walked in. Even Roy looked surprised. Brenda leaned on the bar.

"It has been a long time since you've come in here. Something bad must be happening," exclaimed Brenda.

Evelyn closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh another one. Yay! Maybe some more reviews for this one. Thanks ahead of time.

"The work you do is beautiful. This is as good as an official ID."

Gwen Goodwin smiled at the hunter looking over her work as she brought over the two cups of tea.

"Thank you. With what I charge I better be good," replied Gwen.

The hunter laughed. Gwen took a sip of her tea, putting an arm on her pregnant belly.

"How far along are you?" asked the hunter.

"Eight months. Will be a little more exclusive for a few months after the birth. Your order will help a lot actually," replied Gwen.

"Speaking of which, what about what I ordered specifically?" asked the hunter.

"Ah yes. This was a little difficult to acquire. There wasn't anything close to it in Canada. Had to import from the US."

Gwen went over to her safe, putting in the six number combination. The hunter took a sip of his tea.

"I figured it might be difficult. I brought something extra for you," exclaimed the hunter.

He took out a stack of cash and threw it to Gwen as she brought out the item she had ordered. She smelled it and nodded.

"That works. Here you go. An ancient piece of Native American magic. The shaman would put themselves into a trance and weave these."

Gwen handed a complex piece of Native American fabric over. The hunter could definitely feel something as she ran his hands along the fabric.

"Have that on you and a seer is as blind as a bat," explained Gwen.

"Very good," replied the hunter.

"The job you're on must be pretty dangerous," exclaimed Gwen.

"You could say so. Thanks a lot. The full payment has been transferred to your account."

"Always a pleasure."

"Good luck with the baby."

"Thank you. See you next time."

…

"Now students, this graveyard dates back to the first days of Whitechapel. So find the oldest one you can for your rubbing."

Mr. G had taken his classes on plenty of odd field trips. The museum trip had even turned out to be odd with the murder of the curator that same night. But making rubbings of gravestones was right up there. Ethan and Benny wandered through the cemetery, looking for the older graves. Rory wasn't far behind but got distracted by a squirrel.

"Look at this one. There's no dates on it. Just a name," exclaimed Ethan.

He and Benny leaned down in front of the grave. Ethan raised an eyebrow. Julie Caldwell.

"Hey, Mr. G?" asked Ethan.

Mr. G came right over, always excited whenever a student had a question.

"Yes? Oh wow. That's an interesting one. I've never seen one without dates before," exclaimed Mr. G.

"Any reason it wouldn't have any?" Asked Ethan.

"I couldn't imagine why someone wouldn't put dates on a headstone. Go ahead. One of you take a rubbing of it," replied Mr. G.

Ethan looked at Benny who held up his hands.

"Go for it, dude."

Ethan put his paper on the grave and then went to take the rubbing. As soon as his head touched the grave, he was hit with the most powerful vision he'd ever had. It was raining. Pouring actually. Ethan could hear yelling.

 _"Get her out of the rain."_

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"Fuck me."_

 _"Make sure everyone is ok."_

 _"I can save her."_

That last voice. Horace Greer. Then the vision became clear. Well clearer. A woman lying on the ground. Ethan couldn't see her face. She was holding up a hand, which was covered in blood. A man's hand took it lovingly in his. The vision ended. Ethan fell to the ground on his back, a migraine pulsing in his head. Luckily Benny was there and helped covered in front of Mr. G.

"I think he's having a migraine," exclaimed Benny.

"Alright. Ethan. Can you hear me?" asked Mr. G.

Ethan did manage to sit up. He looked around and locked eyes with Benny, who immediately read that something serious was going on.

"Come on. Let's get you out of the sun," offered Mr. G. "Thank goodness you called me over to this part of the cemetery. Not many people wander over here."

Benny helped Ethan walk back towards the bus, Mr. G close behind. Ethan leaned in to whisper something to Benny.

"Something pulled me over there. I think it's that grave. We need to find out who Julie Caldwell was."

"My thoughts exactly, Ethan."

…

They knew she was not too keen on them being on a job at the moment but they figured maybe Benny's grandma would know who Julie Caldwell was. Ethan was guessing a powerful ghost with an attitude problem. So after Benny managed to convince Mr. G Ethan was ok and just needed to hydrate more, they avoided any unwanted attention for the remainder of the day and after school went to Benny's house. His grandma was already suspicious and regarded them with a accusing eye as they sat down across from her.

"What now?" She asked.

Benny told her about what had happened at the cemetery, making sure to add in the part of Ethan feeling like he was being pulled towards that grave. When Benny mentioned the name Julie Caldwell, Evelyn's eyes widened for such a moment. Ethan saw it.

"Who was she?" asked Ethan. "I've never had a vision like that."

Evelyn sighed.

"She was a seer. An extremely powerful one. Even in death she's attracting other seers. You're not the first one to be attracted to that grave."

"What happened to her?" asked Benny.

"No one really knows. She died years ago. I always thought maybe she became too powerful. Her body couldn't take it," replied Evelyn.

"At the end of my vision, I saw her hold hands with a man. Like they were in love," explained Ethan.

"You two keep falling right into this world. Julie worked with a hunter. An extremely dangerous one. She kept him grounded. He kept her safe and controlled."

"Horace Greer?" asked Ethan.

"No. Horace knew them. I'll admit it, I knew them too. He scared me. Even with Julie he scared me," replied Evelyn.

"What happened to him?" asked Benny.

"And who he is? Could he be our hunter?" asked Ethan.

"It's the oldest story. He fell in love. He was head over heels for her. She the same. When she died, he went crazy. Last I heard, he wiped out an entire coven of witches in the American south. A bloodbath. He's from America. Julie was Canadian. I doubt it's him here but I suppose. If he finally snapped," replied Evelyn.

"What's his name?" asked Ethan.

"Jack. They were a pair. Jack and Julie. Anyone who knows the hunter world knows them," replied Evelyn.

Ethan and Benny didn't say anything. Evelyn sighed.

"I suppose you got dragged into this. Perhaps it's time I introduce you to some friends of mine," exclaimed Evelyn.

"If there's a bad hunter, can't you just take care of him, grandma?" asked Benny.

"As you learned from the field trip the other day, hunters have tools to protect them against magic," replied Evelyn. "If this bad one comes after us, we might need to explore other forms of protection."

Ethan and Benny shared a look and Evelyn sighed.

"Perhaps it's time I introduce you two to some friends of mine," she exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from an unexpected vacation. We'll call it that, a vacation. But enough of me. Let's go back to the hunter tearing up the streets of Whitechapel. Fair warning, he gets pretty gruesome this time.**

Brenda and Roy were cleaning up the bar when Evelyn arrived with Ethan and Benny in tow. They were standing behind her with their hands in their pockets. Brenda and Roy exchanged a look and Roy's eyebrows shot straight up. Brenda stepped forward, slinging the rag she was holding over her shoulder.

"Evelyn, who have you brought us?" asked Brenda.

"My grandson Benny and his friend Ethan. Our seer," replied Evelyn. "Boys, meet Roy and Brenda, two good hunters."

"Retired hunters to be clear. Have a seat. Anyone want a drink?" asked Brenda.

"No one is drinking. Things have taken an interesting turn. They met Julie at the cemetery," explained Evelyn, motioning for Ethan and Benny to sit down at a table.

Brenda and Roy shared another look. Roy shook his head.

"That's impossible, Evelyn. She's dead," reminded Roy.

"Well her powers brought Ethan over like a beacon," explained Evelyn.

"I had a vision. Strongest one I ever had. Horace Greer was in it," added Ethan. "What do you know about Julie?"

Brenda poured herself a shot of whiskey and then poured Roy one as he walked over. Evelyn sighed and crossed her arms as she stood next to the boys.

"We knew her. Worked with her and Jack, her hunter. He was good," began Brenda.

"No one was better than those two. If it went bump in the night and they were nearby, it was as good as destroyed," added Roy.

"Then one night she was killed. Case was supposed to be simple. Some spirit that used the rain to hide. No problem for a seer like Julie. We called them personally to Whitechapel," continued Brenda.

"I called them to be exact," said Evelyn.

"Grandma you were involved?" asked Benny.

"I've always looked after this town. I just did it with hunters instead of with all of you back in the day," replied Evelyn.

"So this water spirit killed Julie?" asked Ethan.

"No. She was killed by a hunter. Or at least he didn't help matters," replied Roy.

"Technically we don't know if it was a hunter. We can only assume because someone shot Julie with a rifle at long range. Total set up,' explained Brenda.

"But it was an inexperienced hunter if it was one. They only wounded Julie. We could have saved her. But she insisted on doing one last thing. That act killed her," added Roy.

"What was that?" asked Ethan.

Brenda sighed and took a shot of bourbon before answering.

"She died giving birth."

….

Mr. G had found a nice quiet bench at the local park to look through the box that had been donated to him by Horace Greer. The death of his old friend still hurt Mr. G on a personal level. He fought back tears as he took out the various items Horace had given him, like Tibetan prayer beads and Roman figurines.

"Beautiful pieces."

Mr. G stood up and turned around to find a man standing a few feet from him. There was something dark about this man.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. G.

The man held up a notebook and Mr. G pointed at it.

"Hey that's the notebook from my classroom. You give that right back, sir. That doesn't belong to you," exclaimed Mr. G.

"You had a student collapsed at the graveyard today. You don't use names in this. Who was that student?" asked the man.

"Now look, I am going to call the police if you continue on like this. Give me my book and move on about your day."

The man sighed.

"Fuck this."

He grabbed Mr. G by the throat and slammed him down on the table. He had the knife to his ear and cut into the flesh. Mr. G yelled out and the man leaned in close.

"How many pieces will you let me take off before you give me a simple fucking name?"

"Ethan Morgan."

Mr. G was only human. The man nodded and soon had the Tibetan prayer beads around Mr. G's throat. He pulled as tight as he could and it didn't take long. Mr. G slumped to the ground and the man cracked his own neck.

"Ethan Morgan, it's time for me to introduce myself," said the man out loud.

….

Samantha Morgan had too many things on her mind. She didn't notice that she didn't have to unlock her car door. She was thinking about things Jane needed for a school project, Ross's stress at work, and Ethan's peculiar behavior lately. He seemed preoccupied with something.

Samantha did finally sense the presence in the backseat and gasped as she looked in the rearview mirror. He leaned forward to show himself in the pale light of the garage.

"Hello, Sam."

Samanthan sighed.

"Hello, Jack."

 _ **Oh exciting. I apologize to all the Mr. G fans. I had to do it for the story. Please leave a review. Please please please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I was gone for two months. I'm sorry. Here's another chapter to make up for it. Everything falls into place here. Please review.**

Samantha didn't move for a little while. She waited to see what Jack wanted to do.

"Let's go somewhere more private," exclaimed Jack.

"Where are you parked?" asked Samantha.

"In the parking lot of a 24 hour store. Take me to her," replied Jack.

Samantha nodded and put her seatbelt on.

"You sure?"

"Positive," answered Jack.

They said nothing more for a little while. Samantha backed out of the garage and began driving. She heard Jack loading a gun and looked back at him in the rearview mirror.

"Is that necessary, Jack?" she asked.

"I need someway to protect you."

"In the car?"

"You never know."

"Whatever. So what are you after that brings you back here? Or are you suddenly feeling nostalgic?"

"Horace Greer is dead."

Samantha nodded.

"Police think he stumbled in on a robber," she explained.

"It was a hunter," replied Jack.

"Makes sense. Who else could get the drop on Horace. So an eye for an eye, Jack?"

"I think this hunter is the same one who killed Julie. But he found out he didn't complete the job."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been thinking. All these years. Everyone knew how powerful she was. What she could see, what she could do. But they all knew I kept her controlled. Kept her focused on our jobs. So to risk murdering the seer of a hunter. Especially one like Julie. It'd take some serious motivation. Like the continuation of her bloodline, the further development of power like that. Somehow this guy figured out he only killed one that night. He's come back to finish the job."

Samantha said nothing but tears were falling down her face. Both of anguish and now fear.

"This guy's going after him, Sam. And he won't stop till he's dead."

…

Ross Morgan yawned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to keep focusing on the work he was trying to get done. The sound of the television was coming from the other room, where Jane had fallen asleep watching something. Ross decided a snack would help and walked into the kitchen.

The man was leaning against the counter, waiting for him. Ross opened his mouth to shout but the man shook his head.

"Not a sound. Don't want to wake your daughter," warned the man.

"What do you want?"

The man smiled.

"You'd do anything to protect your daughter?"

"Anything. Look, just take what you want but please don't hurt her. I can get you money."

"I don't want money."

"Well what do you want? Anything."

"I want her child."

Ross looked confused for half of one second and then his eyes went wide.

"Oh shit," he exclaimed.

"Tick tock, Ross."

…

Jack was like a statue as he stood in front of Julie's grave. Samantha kept her distance. It had been years since Jack had been here. She let him have his moment with her. Jack kissed his hand and put it on top of the grave. He turned back around and waked over to Samantha.

"So now what?" asked Samantha.

"I need to get in touch with Brenda and Roy. I guess also Evelyn," replied Jack. "Shit's going to get real, Sam."

"It often does with you, Jack."

"You want to go back home?"

Samantha shook her head.

"I'm not resting until I know this guy has been dealt with."

Jack nodded.

"Let's get to work then," he replied.

….

Ross gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly as he drove down the streets of Whitechapel. Jane was in the passenger seat, trying not to think about the man in the backset with the gun held to the back of her chair.

"Where is your wife, Ross?" asked the man.

"She went out," replied Ross.

"Where?"

"She said she was going to run a few errands," replied Jane.

The sun was starting to set and it got dark enough where Ross had to turn on the headlights.

"We're here," exclaimed Jack.

Ross pulled into the parking lot. He sighed. He felt like he had failed. The man hit the back of his seat with his fist.

"Keep it together, Ross. You and Jane can drive away after I'm done. Now, out of the car and inside."

…

Ethan was pacing around the bar, plotting on what to do next. He was trying to think rationally here but there was something nagging at him. He felt personally affected about the tragic story of Julie Caldwell and her unborn baby.

"So the next step I guess is to find this unborn child, if they're still alive," suggested Ethan.

Brenda, Roy, and Evelyn said nothing as Benny snapped and nodded at Ethan.

"Good thinking. So how do we do that?" asked Benny.

"You ask us," replied Brenda.

Ethan and Benny turned to look at Brenda. Evelyn had a worried look on her face and was looking at Brenda as well.

"Now is not the time for secrets, Evelyn," warned Brenda.

"I can't make this decision on my own," replied Evelyn.

"I'm making it," said Brenda. "The child was given to a couple who often put up Jack and Julie when they were in town."

"Jack trusts a handful of people, three of them in this room. The two others aren't here," added Roy. "It was no surprise who Jack asked to raise his and Julie's son."

"Who?" asked Ethan.

Evelyn sighed and answered.

"Ross and Samanthan Morgan."

 **Oh snap. Review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yay more. Some dark stuff in this one so slight warning. Does Ethan meet his nemesis here? Read on to find out.

 **SEVERAL YEARS AGO**

 _The rain was falling steadily as the door to the motel room opened and Jack returned from his run down to the 24 hour convenience store. He put the bag down and kicked the door closed, getting giggles from his pregnant cohort in the bed._

 _"These late night cravings are getting old, Julie," exclaimed Jack._

 _"Then you carry the next baby, Jack. Give me."_

 _Jack groaned and handed over the very odd assortment of food he had picked up for I her. He could barely stand to watch her eat it and just shook his head._

 _"Are you sure you want to go to Whitechapel? I'm sure Roy or Brenda could handle whatever this thing is," exclaimed Jack._

 _"Four people are dead. The one surviving eyewitness said it was like as if the rain came alive and killed her son. Son, Jack. The third victim was only fourteen-years-old. Look, you need me anyway if this is some sort of spirit."_

 _Jack sighed and nodded._

 _"I've already called Sam and Ross anyway," added Julie._

 _"Fine. We take care of this thing, maybe spend a few days there, let you and Sam catch up, then we take a break before the baby. Understood?"_

 _Julie nodded, taking a bite of her food. Jack frowned._

 _"Did you put the pickles in with the ice cream?"_

 _Julie nodded._

 _"It's wonderful."_

 _"Fuck me, Julie."_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Sarah smiled at Samantha as she opened the door. She was used to getting called to the Morgan's house but Samantha had never asked for Erica and Rory before as well. Perhaps Ethan needed backup for a slumber party for Jane or something.

"Hey guys. Come on in," greeted Samantha.

Thunder sounded in the distance and the three hurried inside as Samantha shut the door.

"So what's the reason for reinforcements?" asked Sarah. "Ethan outnumbered by Jane's friends?"

Samantha motioned for them to follow her into the living room. The three of them shared confused looks when they saw a man sitting in a chair. A man who was not Ross.

"Guys, this is my friend Jack. Jack, Sarah, Erica, and Rory," introduced Samantha.

"Um, hello," greeted Erica.

"What's up, man?"

Jack stood up and nodded at the three.

"Sam tells me you three could help me. That when shit has gotten real, you've been a big help in the past," exclaimed Jack.

"Um, sure, I guess," replied Sarah.

"Don't be coy. I know what you are. All vampires in an area are always accounted for. Never thought of using one as a babysitter. Guess it makes sense if a hunter isn't around to look after a seer," continued Jack.

Sarah looked at Erica and Rory, all of them with bewildered very confused looks on their face.

"Sarah, there's a lot we need to talk about. And I will explain it all later. But right now Ethan is in serious danger," exclaimed Samantha.

"I need your help in saving him from a very bad man. If we don't do something, this man will kill him. No questions asked, no mercy. Will you help me?" asked Jack.

Sarah turned back around to face Jack.

"Ethan's our friend. We're absolutely with you."

"Let's kick some butt," added Erica.

….

Brenda and Roy both stood at attention when Ross Morgan and his daughter Jane came into the bar. Ethan stood up from where he had been sitting to walk over to them.

"Dad. Or should I say, Ross," exclaimed Ethan.

Ross looked at Evelyn who shrugged.

"It came out. Things have become complicated," said Evelyn.

"I don't have much time to talk here. We've got-"

"Ethan Morgan."

The voice came from the open doorway of the bar. The rain was now a torrential downpour and the man standing in the doorway was illuminated by a flash of lightning.

"We finally meet," exclaimed the man.

Ross protectively stood in front of Ethan and the man walked into the bar, hand on a gun in a holster on his waist. Roy stepped forward and his hand went to the pistol in the holster at his own waist. It was a regular standoff.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Roy.

"Don't test me, old man," replied the man, his eyes not once moving from Ethan.

"You get out of my bar," exclaimed Brenda, moving towards the shotgun she kept behind the bar.

"Make another step and I kill them all right now," snapped the man.

Evelyn jumped into action and tried to send a spell at the man but found she could produce no magic. The man smiled and showed her the piece he had stolen from Horace Greer's museum. The one that stole the power from magicians.

"You, bitch, go get the cage," exclaimed the man.

Brenda didn't move.

"Now," snapped the man.

He finally took his gun out and pointed it at Jane, which made Brenda move faster. Roy had no time to react and still had his hand on his own gun.

"You see. I'm faster, stronger, younger. You've aged out," explained the name.

Brenda now returned with a large cage on wheels. Ethan raised an eyebrow. It looked big enough to fit several people.

"Every hunter bar has one. Nothing breaks those bars. Everyone inside," exclaimed the man. "Old man."

The man still had his gun trained on Jane and there was no doubt he would make good on this threat. Ethan went to move but the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you," exclaimed the man.

Everyone else got in the cage and Brenda threw the keys to the man, who still had the gun on Jane. The man handed the keys to Ethan.

"Lock them in there, get the old man's gun, and return the keys and gun to me and I take my gun off her," exclaimed the man.

Ethan didn't hesitate and went to lock the cage. He looked at Benny and motioned towards Jane.

"Take care of her, Benny," whispered Ethan.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Benny.

"Make sure she doesn't watch."

Roy handed his gun over and Ethan returned the keys and gun to the man. He nodded put both guns down on a table and took his jacket off. He was a massive shape, his arms impossibly muscular.

"It's amazing. You look just like her. Truly. You got almost looks from your father," exclaimed the man.

"Who are you?" asked Ethan.

"A hunter. Like your father."

"Your fight isn't with him," exclaimed Brenda.

"Shut up. It's not your fault, young Ethan. You can't help your parentage. A child born of a hunter and a seer. Not just any seer. The most powerful one ever recorded. Did they tell you that? They say she bent space and time once. She could manipulate the past, present, and future. That's too much power. Something had to be done."

The phone behind the bar rang. Everyone turned to look at it except for the man.

"We'll let the machine get that. Ethan, look at me. Right here."

Ethan turned back to look at the man.

"Are you angry at me, Ethan? I pointed a gun at your sister. I killed you teacher."

Ethan's eyes widened.

"Who? You killed Mr.G?"

"I did. I want you to be angry at me, Ethan. Are you?"

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"You killed my mother."

The man laughed.

"Put your fists up, Ethan. Let's see if you've got any hunter's blood in you."

….

Jack groaned as the phone at the bar just rang on. He had done a u-turn and headed towards the bar.

"Something is wrong. Brenda always answers," explained Jack. "Get ready. This could be it."

In the backseat was Sarah, Erica, and Rory.

"So this is just some guy? A regular human?" asked Erica.

"He's a hunter like me, but yes, he's human," replied Jack.

"So what's the problem? We're vampires. We'll kick his butt no problem," exclaimed Erica.

"Not so simple. This guy is extremely dangerous and from what I've heard, he knows what he's doing. Vampires are hunting 101. He knows a hundred ways to kill you. I just need you to get him away from everyone else. Team up. One hit each and then back away. He gets a hand on something sharp, back off. He'll only need one shot at your heart," warned Jack.

….

Ross had now joined Benny in helping to keep Jane from witnessing what was going on. All anyone could do was watch helplessly. It had taken about a minute, maybe a minute and a half. Now the hunter walked over to the bar and drank right from a bottle of whiskey. Ethan lay on the ground, his face a bloody mess. He'd gotten one punch in. It'd been weak but it'd been one. Now he moaned and struggled to stand back up. He managed to make it to his feet and wobbled shakily. He held up his fists and tried to see through the blood in his eyes. The hunter nodded.

"You're tough as shit, kid. I'll give you that."

He put his drink down and pulled his knife out, the same one that had claimed the life of Horace Greer.

"But it ends now."

Oh damn. Good for Ethan in standing back up. More soon I promise. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**The beginning of the third act. Please enjoy. Be brave. Please review.**

The hunter let Ethan take a punch at him. He dodged it and gave Ethan a slash across the stomach. Ethan screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. The knife came up and was seconds from going into the top of Ethan's head when the hunter was suddenly thrown against the wall behind the bar with a crash. Brenda held up her arms in disgust at the destruction of the top end alcohol behind the bar. Rory was suddenly squatting on top of the bar, looking down at the hunter. Sarah and Erica were at Ethan's side.

"Rory, back away. Jack said he'd have no problem killing you," warned Sarah. Jack and Sam burst into the bar. Sam went over to Ethan and Jack aimed his shotgun at the bar.

"Rory, back away," exclaimed Jack.

Rory didn't move and looked down at the hunter, who had been lying still.

"He went down a trap door," explained Rory. "Should I go after him?"

"No. That's what he wants. He's using the emergency exit in every hunter bar," replied Jack. "He's down in the sewers."

"Jack, the keys are in the hunter's jacket over there," explained Evelyn.

Jack went to look through the jacket. Rory hopped off the bar and went over by Sarah and Erica, who were trying to help Sam deal with Ethan.

"He's going to need this cut closed up," explained Sam.

Jack had the keys and went to unlock the cage. He hugged Brenda and Roy as Ross and Jane hurried over to Sam and Ethan. Roy hurried into the back of the bar.

"What are you getting?" asked Jack.

"Guns. Lots of guns," answered Roy.

"Jack, we've got to abandon the bar. It's been compromised," explained Brenda.

Jack nodded. Sam and Ross had gotten Ethan to his feet. The bleeding of the knife cut was dealt with enough until he got medical attention.

"No hospital. He could find us there. Jim still practicing?" asked Jack, looking at Brenda.

"Good call. Yes. We got to get going. Roy!"

Roy returned with a bag full of guns and shotguns for Brenda and Jack. He threw them their weapons. Ross snapped his fingers.

"Give me a weapon," said Ross.

"How long since you've fired a gun, Ross?" asked Brenda.

"Now is not the time, Brenda," replied Ross.

Brenda took a pistol our of the bag and threw it to Ross. He signaled for Benny to come over and help Sam with Ethan. Jack took over.

"Everyone move. We'll keep you covered. Vamps, you're our backup. Use your speed to keep him at bay if he shows up," ordered Jack.

He turned to Roy and Brenda.

"The bar's lost," he said.

Brenda nodded sadly.

"Evelyn, a powerful enough fire spell that will leave nothing of the bar but won't kill us right away," ordered Jack.

Evelyn started the fire on the wall and it quickly spread after the group had moved outside. Jack, Brenda, and Roy scanned the area as they hurried everyone away from the now growing inferno. There would be nothing left but that was protocol. Any hunter sanctuary that was compromised was torched. Especially if it was a corrupt hunter who compromised it.

"Jim's not far. We'll go on foot," explained Jack. "If he's in the same place."

"He is. Let's move people," added Brenda.

The group moved down the street as the bar burned to the ground.

…..

Jim Hanlon was enjoying a glass of bourbon before turning in when the knock sounded on the backdoor. He put his glass down and took the shotgun off the wall in his office. His assistants Cal and Bree were out in the hall in a flash with their own weapons. They moved slowly to the metal backdoor. Jim stood in front of it and Cal stationed himself next to it, shotgun ready to blow away any unwanted intruder.

"Who is it?" asked Jim.

"It's Brenda, Jim. I've got an injured seer. He's Julie's son!"

"What the fuck you bringing him here for?"

"Jim, it's Jack. Please open the door. We've got a rogue hunter in town."

Jim looked at Cal who raised an eyebrow. There was another slight delay but then Jim opened the door. Sure enough Brenda and Jim were standing at the door. Jim motioned for them to come inside and the large group was allowed to come inside.

"Cal, take our seer to room 4," ordered Jim. "Bree, you help him."

Cal and Bree guided Benny and Sam to room 4, the two of still with Ethan's arms over their shoulders. Jim recognized Evelyn and Ross and Jane didn't cause him too much concern. But he did keep a cautious eye on Sarah, Erica, and Rory.

"It's ok, Jim. Vamps helping us out," assured Jack. "He kicked the hunter's ass tonight."

"Sure thing. Would you all mind going to check on your friend so I can talk to the hunters who are here?" Asked Jim.

Sarah took Jane's hand and led them all into room 4. Cal poked his head out of the room.

"Jim, deep gash to the abdomen. I can close it with stitches," explained Cal.

"Sedate the hell out of him. No pain whatsoever. That's a powerful bloodline in there," warned Jim.

Cal made a face but ducked back into the room. Benny came out soon after and Jim gave him a look but Evelyn pulled him over.

"My grandson. He knows magic. He can help," explained Brenda.

"Fine. Alright. What the fuck is going on?" asked Jim.

"This guy. This hunter. He killed Julie. Part of that group that thought she was too powerful. But this motherfucker acted on it," explained Jack.

"Does he know about this place?" asked Jim.

"We actually don't know. I don't think so. I don't recognize him," replied Brenda.

"What is this place?" asked Benny.

"This is a hospital for hunters. Jim here is a board certified surgeon. Any hunter needs surgical intervention, they find Jim and he performs it. Every town has a hunter's bar. Every town has a hunter's hospital," replied Brenda.

"So what's our play here?" asked Roy.

"We've got a hunter blatantly attacking a seer. That's a violation. We can call for backup," replied Jack.

"My bar burned down in case you didn't notice," reminded Brenda.

Hunters communicated with each other very rarely. A hunter had to know where the sanctuaries in a town or city were. The bars had radios exclusively for communication. In case of distress other hunters in the area could be summoned. Good ones too. Rogue hunters were never using the radios. Horace Greer's murder guaranteed a few in the area. At least. But they had to use a specific kind of radio to summon them. The hospitals did not have them as their locations were protected by the bars.

"I've got a radio," exclaimed Ross. "It's old but I can call in the troops. It's at my house. He wouldn't know that."

"I'll go with you," offered Jack.

Ross shook his head.

"No. You, Brenda, and Roy stay here and protect my family. Strength in numbers," replied Ross.

He went into room 4 to say goodbye to his family. The hunters didn't argue with him farther because he was right. He was out of practice. They were still active, especially Jack. They would protect everyone better than Ross. Ross kissed Sam and gave Jane the biggest hug he could. Ethan was out from the drugs Cal had given him to stick up his knife wound but Ross kissed his forehead and rubbed his hair.

"I'll be back. Everyone stay tight. I'll call for help, we'll hunker down, and make it through tonight," assured Ross. "He's only one man."

….

Ross made it into his house no problem. His goal was the safe in his office. The hunter wouldn't return here. He wouldn't think they would return. Ross was walking through the living room when the bullet hit him in the back of the leg. He went down with a yell and the hunter stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Fuck you," exclaimed Ross, as he sat up on his knees.

The hunter held a gun to his forehead.

"You were watching him, Ross. You're smart. You had ways to call for help. Why wouldn't you have a radio?"

Ross had to smile at the hunter.

"You're good. You're very good. But fuck you. You can't have him."

"I'm going to cut the bullshit. It's simple, Ross. Tell me where they are, I spare you, Jane, and Sam. You come back here and worry about getting that blood out of the carpet. Bury your son. Do the mourning thing. Think fo your family."

"Ethan is my family."

"Ok. Your one chance."

The bullet did it's job quickly. Ross Morgan felt nothing. He fell forward, blood staining the carpet around his head. The hunter cracked his neck and returned his gun to his holster. He sat back in the chair and sighed, lighting a cigarette and savoring it as he plotted his next move.

 **Oh snap. Yeah it felt right for the story. The bad guy has to kill good guys. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sometimes life has a way of interfering. Kept this chapter kind of quiet. Liked the brief rest for the group back at the clinic. Please review. More coming.**

Ethan had woken up about five minutes earlier and was helped into the lounge area of the underground hospital. Jim was cooking dinner for everyone and Benny and Sam helped Ethan into a chair. Ethan nodded and winced at the stitches now holding the cut on his stomach together. He looked over at the now three hunters, who were taking inventory of the weapons Roy had taken from the bar. Benny had updated Ethan on what was going on since Ethan's run in with the hunter's knife. The most interesting turn of events of course was the return of Jack, Ethan's real father. Jack's back was to Ethan and Benny. He was loading a shotgun. Sarah, Erica, and Rory came over to sit with Ethan and Benny. Evelyn was at a table with Bree and Cal, Jim the doctor's assistants, Sam, and Jane. Ross was out trying to call for help.

"Is there anyway to get in touch with dad?" asked Ethan.

Jack didn't respond to that but Brenda gave him a look. Jack shrugged.

"He is more so than me," exclaimed Jack.

Sam stood up before things got anymore awkward.

"Are we really just sitting here and waiting?" asked Sam.

Jack looked over at her.

"What would you like us to do, Sam?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something similar to when we dealt with that mayhem with the Furniture King,"

The teenagers and Jane's eyebrows shot straight up and Jack laughed and shook his head. Evelyn gave Sam a look.

"We've got precious cargo this time, Sam," replied Evelyn.

"And we don't have Julie pitching for us," added Jack.

"Who or what is the Furniture King?" asked Ethan.

The adults all turned to look at Ethan. He sank down in his chair with all these adult eyes on him. It was Brenda who spoke up.

"He was the number one furniture salesman not only in Whitechapel but in the surrounding forty miles. He called himself the Furniture King of Whitechapel," began Brenda. "Got himself mixed up with the wrong people."

"Something supernatural?" asked Ethan.

There was a pause of about twelve seconds and then Jack responded. He looked his son dead in the eye.

"No. Just your mom. She didn't love what she saw or felt. This was the year before you were born. Start of my last year with her. Whitechapel had been a home to us. A safe haven. What happened with the Furniture King. Well sometimes it didn't make sense. It was the worst of human nature. Especially this one man. You think this hunter is bad news. That guy back then. It was as if evil rode out of the darkness and stopped in Whitechapel. He caused it all. Made a stop here to see the Furniture King. All kind of snowballed. Julie and I were after a nasty poltergeist scaring this nice family down the street from your house. We crossed paths with the Furniture King and that man. That evil soulless man. I'll take a zombie or vampire or mummy or siren or anything supernatural over a truly sociopathic evil human anyday. That event, what is known by some as the Whitechapel Massacre, well it defies logic. Body after body. Stacked up to the ceiling by the end. Standing room only at both funeral homes in town."

Jack trailed off after that and it was Evelyn who had the last word.

"I still get chills thinking about it. Let's move on. When are we expecting Ross back?"

"Within the hour," replied Jack. "He'll need to explain everything over the radio."

"Will other hunters be able to take care of this guy?" asked Ethan.

"They should. Strength in numbers. They'll surround the town, close in," replied Brenda.

"No one escapes a group of hunters," added Roy.

"Except maybe a hunter," finished Jack.

"And what if no other hunters come?" asked Benny, looking worried.

Jack gave him a look.

"Then it's up to us. He won't rest till he gets what he wants. So if Ross didn't come through, we all have to take care of it."

Samantha tried calling Ross as Jack was talking. It went to voicemail for the fifth time in two minutes.


End file.
